This invention relates generally to oral airway devices and more particularly to a mouthpiece having an elliptical passageway adapted for receiving a variety of medical instruments.
Medical treatment often requires the maintenance of a clear airway for the delivery of oxygen or general anesthesia. Esophageal tubes inserted through a patient""s mouth and into the esophagus are typically used to assure uninterrupted delivery of oxygen or anesthetic gas. However, such tubes are relatively pliable and may susceptible to inadvertent closure due to the clamping down of a patient""s teeth on the tube. There may also be a tendency for accidental removal of the tube due to patient movement or deliberate action. It is therefore desirable to provide protective elements that prevent removal or closure of such tubes.
In addition, certain medical procedures require the introduction of instruments through the mouth without interference from the patient""s teeth and tongue. Endoscopes and other diagnostic instruments may have relatively fragile components that must be protected from damage due to the clamping action of the patient""s teeth. At the same time, it is highly desirable to protect the tissue in and around the patient""s mouth as well as the patient""s tongue, teeth and gums from damage due to the insertion of diagnostic instruments through the mouth.
It is also desirable to prevent retraction of an unconscious patient""s tongue because such retraction can stimulate the patient""s gag reflex or cause a blockage of the patient""s airway.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus that protects the integrity of esophageal tubing or other instruments inserted through the mouth into the esophagus and to protect the patient from injury caused by the insertion of such instruments. In addition, there is a need to prevent the blockage of a patient""s airway due to retraction of the tongue.
Accordingly, an embodiment of the present invention provides a mouthpiece assembly for establishing a protected airway for a patient. The mouthpiece assembly comprises a generally elliptical tubular bite block having a substantially vertical minor axis extending between opposing top and a bottom walls and having opposing forward and rearward ends and a generally elliptical passageway formed therethrough. The mouthpiece assembly further comprises a generally elliptical front shield attached to the front end of the tubular bite block portion. The front shield has a generally horizontal major axis extending between opposing edge portions, a central opening in communication with the passageway for receiving medical instruments therethrough and a strap opening adjacent each of the opposing edge portions. At least a portion of the front shield is curved rearward and is flexible to allow the at least a portion of the front shield to conform to the patient""s facial structure. The mouthpiece assembly still further comprises a tongue depressing member extending rearwardly and downwardly from the rearward end of the bottom wall of the tubular bite block. The tongue depressing member is adapted for engaging the tongue of the patient and substantially preventing a forward portion of the tongue from moving rearward and blocking the patient""s airway. The mouthpiece assembly also comprises a resilient cushioning sleeve formed around at least a portion of the tubular bite block, the resilient cushioning sleeve formed of a closed cell foam material. The cushioning sleeve is adapted for receiving and engaging the patient""s upper and lower teeth and the patient""s upper and lower lips. The mouthpiece assembly may also comprise a substantially cylindrical plug formed from a resilient closed cell foam material. The plug is adapted for compression and insertion into the passageway to position and secure an instrument inserted through the passageway. The mouthpiece assembly may also comprise a headstrap having an elongate belt member with first and second ends adapted for insertion through the strap openings in the front shield and for fastening the belt member to the front shield. The belt member is adapted for engaging the back of the patient""s head to secure the mouthpiece assembly in place.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reviewing the detailed description of the invention.